Patients followed in the otitis media clinic with a history of three or more episodes of acute suppurative otitis media with effusion (OME) in the preceding six months will be enrolled in a prospective, randomized, blinded clinical trial comparing twice daily amoxicillin or once daily amoxicillin to a placebo in the prevention of new otitis media episodes.